Modern automotive audio stereo systems may include woofers weighing in excess of 300 lbs. The power output of such large woofers, coupled with the necessity of minimizing cabinet size and weight, the frequency range of woofers, and operation while in motion, has created a problem. Large automotive woofers can destroy themselves, either by cracking the anterior portion of the basket, or by destroying woofer cabinets by resonant shaking of the cabinet.
Therefore, a need exists for a speaker support that prevents destructive resonance between a speaker and a speaker cabinet and which simultaneously assists in maintaining the structural integrity of the basket.